Avatar: The Last Airbender- The Burning Earth
Avatar: The Last Airbender — The Burning Earth Developer(s) THQ Publisher(s) THQ Composer(s) Andrew Curnock (GBA version), Daniel Fournier Platform(s) Wii, Nintendo DS, PS2, GBA, Xbox 360 Release date(s) Wii 1 NA October 16, 2007 EUR October 26, 2007 AUS November 1, 2007 PS2, NDS 2 3 NA October 16, 2007 AUS October 25, 2007 EUR October 26, 2007 Xbox 360 4 NA November 12, 2007 EUR November 16, 2007 AUS November 22, 2007 Game Boy Advance 5 NA October 16, 2007 Genre(s) Action Adventure Mode(s) Single player, multiplayer, Air battles, Arena combat Rating(s) PS2, Wii, Xbox 360 ESRB: Everyone 10+ (Violence) GBA, DS ESRB: Everyone (Cartoon Violence) Input methods DualShock 2, Xbox 360 Controller, Wii Remote, Nintendo DS, GBA Avatar: The Last Airbender — The Burning Earth (known as Avatar: The Legend of Aang — The Burning Earth in Europe) is a video game for Xbox 360, Wii, PlayStation 2, Nintendo DS, Game Boy Advance, and based on the animated television series Avatar: The Last Airbender. It was the last game released for the Game Boy Advance in the United States. The game was followed by a sequel, Avatar: Into the Inferno, around a year later. Contents hide 1 Synopsis 2 Features 3 Playable Characters and Bosses 4 Goofs 5 Critical Reception 6 Sequel 7 External links Synopsis The game is the sequel of Avatar: The Last Airbender, which is about the war the Fire Nation started. As the Avatar, Aang has to master all four elements and stop the Fire Nation from destroying the Earth Kingdom, just as they did with the Air Nomads. Experience for first time in the Avatar games the bending of all four elements, playing as Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Zuko, Iroh and even Appa and Momo. The game is based on the second season of Avatar; The Last Airbender. Features Unlike Avatar: The Last Airbender, Avatar: The Last Airbender - The Burning Earth features a multiplayer mode. Animal allies, Momo and Appa, appear in special "dramatic air battles." For the first time, players will be able to engage in all four bending styles. Another feature is Aang's ability to go into the Avatar State and unleash its power on enemies. Playable Characters and Bosses Playable Characters Aang Katara Sokka Toph Zuko Iroh Jet Momo Appa Bosses' General Fong The Governor Swamp Monster Toph Xin Fu Air Battle against Azula, Mai and Ty Lee Wan Shi Tong Long Feng Double Battle against Azula and Zuko Bosses in DS version General Fong The Governor The Swamp Monster Earth Kingdom Commander The Boulder Toph Bei Fong Xin Fu Earth Kingdom Commander (again) Sandbenders Dai Li Agents Long Feng & Dai Li Agents Fire Nation Royal Guards Mai & Ty Lee Princess Azula Goofs Zuko's in-game character icon shows the scar over his right eye, rather than his left, when Zuko is Player 2. Critical Reception The Xbox 360 version of the game is derided as the easiest game to earn all achievements and Gamerscore among all titles released for the platform. The game features just five achievements, and all 1000 Gamerscore can be easily earned in just a few minutes in the first level of the game.6. This was due to the initial achievement listing sent by THQ being refused by Microsoft, resulting in a delay in release as well as the eventual rushed achievements in place. Sequel A sequel, called Avatar: The Last Airbender - Into the Inferno, was released for Wii in October and for DS in November 2008. Just as the first two, Avatar: The Last Airbender, and Avatar: The Last Airbender - The Burning Earth are based on the animated television series of the same name, seasons one and two respectively, the third game is based on season three.needed External links Official Site Avatar: The Burning Earth NintendoWorldReport.com: Avatar: The Burning earth Preview Ign.com: Avatar: The Burning Earth [7 hidev • d • eAvatar: The Last Airbender Characters Aang · Katara · Sokka · Toph · Appa · Zuko · Iroh · Azula Universe Water Tribe · Earth Kingdom · Fire Nation · Air Nomads · Spirit World · Bending Franchise Trading cards · Avatar: The Last Airbender (video game) · The Burning Earth · Into the Inferno Episodes Season 1 · Season 2 · Season 3 · Sozin's Comet from "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avatar:_The_Last_Airbender_- _The_Burning_Earth" Categories: 2007 video games | Avatar: The Last Airbender | Game Boy Advance games | Nicktoon video games | Nintendo DS games | PlayStation 2 games | THQ games | Wii games | Xbox 360 games Hidden categories: Cleanup from September 2008 | All pages needing cleanup | All articles with unsourced statements | Articles with unsourced statements since October 2008ViewsArticle Discussion Edit this page History Personal toolsLog in / create account Navigation Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Search Interaction About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact Wikipedia Donate to Wikipedia Help Toolbox What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Printable version Permanent link Cite this page Languages Português